Un Poquito de Fe
by NeSLY
Summary: Ellos son ninjas, guerreros poderosos, con una vida difícil… ¿Deseas dar un vistazo a la navidad a través de sus ojos?


**Un poquito de Fe**

**One-Shot**

"**Quiero un mundo de caramelo, donde todo sepa mejor"**

_Atrévete a soñar, Soundtrack_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

La primera navidad que Naruto puede recordar…

Sucedió hace ya tantos años, tenía a lo sumo seis, sus rubios cabellos eran ligeramente cortos y sus palabras solo llegaban a oídos de Iruka o el Sandaime, nadie más lo escuchaba, nadie más le prestaba atención, nadie más lo acompañaba.

Fue un diciembre catorce, sin esperar a que al Orfanato de Konoha llegara alguien y le diera unos minúsculos regalos en honor a la navidad, luego de pelear lo suficiente, y muy a pesar de no sentirse a gusto en aquel lugar, donde quienes lo cuidaban de vez en cuando lo miraban mal.

Naruto, quien nunca soporto el odio de los demás, abandonó el orfanato. Se independizó un catorce de diciembre, entre el frío de la noche, su ropa corta y las sonrisas ajenas, Naruto aprendió lo que era el calor de la navidad y al mismo tiempo, lo que era no poder sentirlo.

Iruka se había ido en una misión especial y el Sandaime ignoraba su partida, sus ojos azules se fijaban en cada vitrina, en cada niño agarrado de su madre, abrigados y con un dulce en la mano, la gente iba y venía, todos tan ocupados… lo suficiente como para no notar su presencia.

Para el día de noche buena, Iruka no había llegado e ir donde el Hokage actual no le parecía buena idea, la primera navidad que Naruto puede recordar, la paso en un departamento vacío, en medio del frío y lo último que puede recordar es como su única entretención esa noche fue mirar la luna desde la pequeña ventana en su habitación.

No hubo nada más, la primera navidad que Naruto puede recordar, la pasó completamente solo.

+-+-+-+

"**¿Donde van todos los sentimientos, cuando de repente se lastima un corazón?**

**¿Se escapan por la espalda lejos de las miradas o quedan solitarios para siempre en un rincón?"**

_Donde van - Diego Torres |Lo mejor de Diego|_

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Gaara puede decir con seguridad que no recuerda su primera navidad, Yashamaru nunca le mencionó algo parecido, nunca supo lo que era, nunca supo que la estuviera viviendo, por que ni siquiera sabía que existiera.

A Gaara usualmente le gustaba caminar por en medio de la plaza, a pesar de las miradas, a pesar de los murmullos, le gustaba no sentirse tan extremadamente solo. Pero había una época en el que la gente parecía no notarlo con tanta frecuencia, ocurría en diciembre. No se volvían mejores personas, solo se ocupaban más de lo normal.

-¿Por qué se ven tan ocupados en diciembre?- su tío fue siempre un hombre inteligente, al parecer de Gaara él único en Suna que valía la pena notar, más allá de él, para Gaara no había nadie, Yashamaru levantó la mirada mientras rascaba su quijada graciosamente –Pues… diría que es por la navidad.

-¿Na…tidad?- Gaara habló bajamente sosteniendo entre sus manos su propia ropa, apretándola sin mucha fuerza y sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado, ante su ignorancia

-Navidad, Gaara- corrigió de inmediato el mayor con una sonrisa, sacudiendo sus cabellos y provocando en Gaara la sensación aquella muy parecida al cariño –Es una época en el año en el que todo el mundo se vuelve loco, y comienza a comprar y comprar.

-¿Solo eso?

-Pues no podría decirte mucho de ello, no me gusta la navidad. Nunca me ha gustado- Gaara vio en los ojos de su tío una sombra muy parecida a la tristeza, a Gaara le habría gustado preguntar más, saber más, quizás y poder celebrarla una única vez, como veía que lo hacían los demás.

A cambio de eso, aquella tarde, Gaara solo agarró la mano de Yashamaru.

Ocultando sus deseos infantiles.

-Entonces a mi tampoco me gustará la navidad.

Gaara desde ese día lo decidió. Si a Yashamaru no le gustaba, a él tampoco le gustaría. Yashamaru sabía más que él, era más inteligente que él, era más humano que él… Gaara confiaba infinitamente en él.

+-+-+-+

"**Aunque todas las estrellas se estén desvaneciendo. Trata de no preocuparte**

**Las veras algún día"**

_Stop crying your heart out – Oasis |Heathen Chemistry|_

**Sai**

La primera vez que el corazón de un ANBU se enterneció, fue a causa de un niño de casi siete años, de cabello negro y mirada indiferente, cada vez que alguien pasaba y lo veía, podía notar con claridad como el niño se apoyaba en el gran ventanal y observaba Konoha, se apoyaba con tanta seguridad, como si deseara traspasar el cristal.

Solo había tres formas de encontrar a aquel niño, entrenando, dibujando o contemplando a Konoha. El niño prodigio de los ancianos de la aldea no le permitían nada más, Sai según tenían entendido no sabía nada más allá de lo poco que le enseñaban, solo aprendía lo que le enseñaban. Desconocía de fiestas, celebraciones, de amigos, familiares. Desconocía todo lo que un niño de su edad debería saber por instinto.

Un día cuando la nieve llegó y Sai se sintió impulsado por la curiosidad, abrió la ventana y estiró su pequeña mano fuera del edificio, los pocos copos de nieve que cayeron y se acentuaron en la palma de su mano, lograron arrancarle su primera sonrisa.

Sai sonrió por primera vez, un veinticinco de diciembre.

+-+-+-+

"**Tengo un deseo escrito en alto que vuela ya, mi pensamiento ya no depende de mi cuerpo.**

**Has abierto en mí la fantasía"**

_Víveme - Laura Pausini_

**Haruno Sakura**

Puede recordar con sus prontos seis años la primera vez que lo vio.

Entre la multitud escuchó a alguien decir 'Uchiha' y no tardó más de dos minutos en ubicar a la elegante familia, que entre la gente caminaba y se distinguía, iban cuatro, un muchacho de su edad y otro un tanto mayor, los otros dos seguramente sus padres, todo el mundo los observaba con respeto y admiración. Pero Sakura no vio nada de aquello.

Sus ojos verdes aquel día se ubicaron en el menor de la familia, en su mirada que viajaba de un lado a otro, en su pequeña sonrisa cada vez que su madre le hablaba, en las veces que parecía consultarle algo a su hermano mayor, en como graciosamente aparentaba seriedad frente a su padre. En lo tierno y dulce que podía llegar a ser el pequeño Uchiha.

Sakura encontró aquel día a su primer amor, en navidad. En aquella época tan especial del año, Sakura lo encontró. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su corazón por primera vez se agitó, vio en un momento como la mirada del pequeño Uchiha se perdía entre las personas, pero lo único que pudo ver Sakura cuando dirigió su mirada hacía el mismo lugar fue a una cabellera rubia perderse entre la gente.

Dos minutos después su madre la llamó, cuatro minutos después Sakura perdió de vista a los Uchiha, siete minutos después Sakura solo esperaba que el muchacho empezara el año escolar junto ella, y nueve últimos minutos después Haruno solía pensar en que no había mejor época en el año, para encontrar a su primer amor.

+-+-+-+

"**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido,**

**Que Dios lo hace mejor"**

_Abrázame – Camila |Todo Cambió|_

**Uchiha Itachi**

De todas las navidades que decide recordar, prefiere recordar la última.

Con trece años, Itachi ha tomado la decisión de recordar de ahora en adelante solo esta, esta última y mientras en el frío de la noche pasea junto a su familia por las calles de Konoha y ve a su hermano menor sonreír. Itachi decide que esta será la última, no habrá más.

Su destino ya está marcado, no le queda mucho tiempo y es hora ya de actuar, apenas comience el nuevo año, la familia Uchiha se reducirá a solo dos, por eso, solo por dos días, Itachi decide apreciar por una última vez a su familia, cenando, conversando, riendo, aparentando felicidad real.

Aquella fue su última navidad, la última que puede recordar, su última navidad fue cuando rondaba los trece, la última vez que vio a su madre sonreír y desearle una _'Feliz navidad'_ ocurrió ese día, la última vez que su padre le diría _'Estoy orgulloso de ti'_ pasó un veinticinco de diciembre, la última vez que Sasuke lo abrazaría susurrando un '_Te quiero, hermano'_ ocurrió esa navidad.

+-+-+-+

"**Por favor abre esa ventana en tu espíritu**

**Y un día comprenderás que las alas no son necesarias para volar"**

_Xiao xiao da ren wu - Fahrenheit_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Cuando lo comprendió, ya se encontraba en su habitación.

Durante la habitual salida con su familia por las calles de Konoha, Sasuke pudo ver con algo de dificultad como su atención por primera vez en su vida iba dirigida a una persona que no llevara por apellido Uchiha, mientras su madre se ocupaba con algo en una vitrina, alguien provocó un choque repentino.

Sus ojos tan solo se levantaron un poco y lo único que había podido observar era su cabello, su rubio cabello. No vio nada más, esencialmente por el hecho de que el muchacho pareció ignorar que había tropezado con él. Su cabello era rubio, rubio intenso, Sasuke nunca había visto, hasta ahora a alguien así.

Pero para el momento, para Sasuke ya no importaba, e incluso dudaba poder recordarlo en adelante, su vista se fijó en su familia, en lo relativamente feliz que era, en que pronto entraría a la academia y empezaría a enorgullecer a la familia tal y como su hermano mayor lo hacía.

En que dentro de poco, comenzaría a ser el orgullo de la poderosa e indestructible Familia Uchiha.

+-+-+-+

"**Igual que el mosquito mas tonto de la manada, yo sigo tu luz aunque me llegue a morir**

**Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin"**

_Deseos de cosas imposibles – La Oreja de Van Gogh_

**Hyuuga Neji**

Para Neji la navidad no podía ser más indignante, no podía importarle menos, y muy a su pesar, no podía evitar que el rencor continuara apoderándose de su vida y pensamientos.

Cada navidad era igual, la familia Hyuuga se regodeaba de ser la más poderosa y fastuosa, con sus herederos, en este caso herederas de la rama principal de la familia, este año era especial, por que este año, no hace mucho la primogénita de la familia, su prima, había iniciado el año escolar junto a muchos otros valiosos herederos.

A Neji no podía importarle menos, en su residencia la celebración era un poco menos sencilla, pero aún así, la marca en su frente, latía, ardía, en aquella época de especial celebración Neji se sentía impotente, por que no podía disfrutar al igual que su prima, no podía sonreír igual que ella. Por que Neji a pesar de ser tan solo un año mayor a ella… ya empezaba a sentirse resignado.

La bella prima que había conocido hace no mucho, a ojos de Neji empezaba a opacarse, Hinata estaba siendo opacada por su propio rencor. Neji empezaba a sentirse vacío. Esa navidad lo descubrió, ni él, ni nadie podría cambiar su destino.

Su destino, quizás. Sería odiar a Hinata, aunque tuviera que protegerla.

+-+-+-+

"**Amaneció y me encontré con que emprendiste un largo viaje, mi corazón se te escapo del equipaje y se quedo para llenarme de recuerdos. Atardeció y el corazón abre el alma en el silencio, atardeció y ya se va la claridad de mi, no siento luz en los rincones de mi alma"**

_Arroyito - Fonseca_

**Hatake Kakashi**

Es casi una costumbre.

Cada navidad, cada cumpleaños, cada época especial, sin falta, como cada día. Hatake Kakashi se presenta ante aquella piedra que arrastra tantos recuerdos, y como cada día, Hatake se queda varias horas frente al mismo lugar, observando con nostalgia muy bien disimulada cada nombre tallado, cada valiente y preciado nombre.

Cada nombre que él tanto extraña pronunciar, que tanto anhela sea respondido a su llamado.

No importa si llueve o nieva, para él, eso no es ningún impedimento, nunca lo ha sido, nunca lo será, aquel es su lugar más preciado, él más importante de todos, quizás un tanto más que aquellos cascabeles que permanecen en su bolsillo derecho como cada día, desde hace tantos años. Kakashi a veces piensa que sería un honor que su nombre estuviera tallado junto al de Obito, junto al de su padre, junto al de aquellas personas que dieron su último suspiro en honor a Konoha, en honor a personas a las que amaban.

Kakashi solo espera una muerte tan digna como esa.

Morir por personas a las que ama, por preservarlas con vida. Lastimosamente desde hace mucho tiempo, Kakashi ha cortado lazos, y no hay personas importantes a su alrededor, desea, quiere, necesita, encontrar personas que valgan la pena, personas por las cual aunque quizás nunca lo demuestre, sienta aprecio.

-¡Naruto, vuelve acá!

-¡No! Iruka-sensei es muy cruel…- pudo ver a un Chunin, si no se equivocaba maestro de la academia correr atrás de un hiperactivo rubio que se le hizo vagamente conocido –…No me has comprado regalo para navidad.

-¡Naruto por favor detente, ya tienes ocho, compórtate!-

-¿Y? ¡Todavía soy un niño, no como el anciano Iruka-sensei!

-¡Naruto!

Afloró una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Kakashi, el castaño persiguió al ojiazul, ignorándolo por completo, aquella relación de esos dos, fue envidiada por el peliplateado, necesitaba a alguien así, alguien por quien preocuparse, alguien a quien cuidar.

Pero ahora no era el momento, lo que quedaba de esa navidad la aprovecharía para comprar un par de cosas, quizás más adelante Hatake lo estaría pensando.

+-+-+-+

"**Estando solo, me pregunto otra vez, si estabas al tanto que tomar la mano de cualquiera **

**Puede llenar su mundo de fantasía"**

_I know - Drake Bell_

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Hinata ya tiene nueve años, es bastante tiempo desde que entró a la academia, mucho más desde que lo conoció y su mundo cambió de ahí en adelante. Hinata es consciente de su timidez, de lo mucho que le cuesta poder hablar con los demás, de lo mucho que aquello enoja a su padre.

Carga con la herencia familiar sobre sus hombros, con nueve años, Hinata ya siente la presión de no ser lo suficiente, de no ser lo que esperan, de ser tan débil.

Konoha está particularmente fría esa navidad, por eso ha salido tan abrigada, y no es que lo sepa con certeza pero últimamente lo ha visto ahí, parece ser su lugar favorito, por eso camina con el rostro permanentemente sonrojado, sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña cajita adornada con un lazo muy bonito.

-Na…Naruto-kun.

-¿Eh?- su voz temblorosa pareció llegar sin ningún problema a los oídos del rubio quien a levantado sus ojos hacía ella y sentado en aquel columpio la observa sorprendido -¿Eres… Hyuuga Hinata, cierto?- para ese momento Hinata solo logra sonrojarse más y asentir, él la ha reconocido.

-Yo…

-No deberías acercárteme, tus padres se enojarán contigo- inmediatamente el rubio ha devuelto su mirada hacía el suelo, como si ella nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-No… no… me imp…

-Vete, eres una buena chica y tu apellido pesa demasiado.

-¡No me importa!- Hinata por primera vez en su vida levanto la voz –Fe…feliz Navidad, Naruto-kun- con sus pequeños bracitos estiró el regalo hacía el rubio quien volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Para mi?

-Si.

Hinata pudo ver los ojos de Naruto por un momento humedecerse, antes de por supuesto regalarle una esplendida sonrisa que para Hinata valió la pena, valió el esfuerzo, para Hinata esa sonrisa lo valió todo, marcó un principio sin fin.

-¡Gracias, Hinata-chan!

-Neji-niisan…

El murmullo por parte de la niña puso en alerta al rubio quien en seguida levanto la mirada, para ver como el castaño caminaba con tranquilidad todavía sin reparar en su presencia, la astucia de Naruto fue más rápida que la de Hinata, tomó a la muchacha de la mano y la jaló velozmente hacía la parte trasera de los arbustos, logrando que ambos quedaran fuera de la vista del mayor.

El corazón de Hinata aquel día latió más fuerte que nunca.

Y mientras ambos esperaban por que Neji se perdiera de vista, mientras Naruto esperaba el momento correcto para que Hinata pudiera irse, ella tan solo podía ver el perfil del rubio, lar marcas en sus mejillas y la pregunta que le atacó fue la razón de aquellas cicatrices, sin embargo… esos pequeños minutos escondidos para Hinata fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir. Su mejor regalo de navidad.

Aunque aquel acercamiento jamás se volvió a repetir. Quedarse así fue suficiente para ella.

+-+-+-+-+

"**La suerte se me escapa de las manos**

**Y es que no encuentro la salida, ni la forma de curar estas heridas."**

_Lloro por ti - Enrique Iglesias |90/60|_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Hace dos años, Sasuke ya no siente nada.

La navidad perdió sentido, igual que cada fiesta que solía alegrarle, sus sonrisas se borraron y la ingenuidad en sus ojos desapareció, ser el orgullo de la familia ya no importaba, por que sencillamente ya no había familia a la que enorgullecer.

Hace dos años, Uchiha Itachi acabó con la mitad de su vida.

Se llevó con él sus sueños y esperanzas, dejándolo tan solo con malos sentimientos, con deseos de venganza y con fastidio al ver a los demás, al pensar que en algún momento el fue igual. Una de las razones por las que odia a su hermano, más allá de haberle robado a su familia, es por que gracias a Itachi para Sasuke la navidad ahora tan solo es un día en el que suele hacer más frío de lo normal.

-Disculpa.

Y ha vuelto a suceder, ha vuelto ha chocarse con alguien mientras caminaba por la plaza de la aldea, solo que estaba vez ha recibido una correcta disculpa, sin embargo para este momento aquello para Sasuke ya no es importante, por lo tanto no gira para ver a la misma cabellera rubia, un poca más larga que hace dos años atrás perderse entre la gente.

+-+-+-+-+

**¿Por que será que Dios nos dio la capacidad de darlo todo…**

**Por tan poco?**

_¿Por que será? - Rudy Escala_

**Umino Iruka**

Una vez Iruka se preguntó si sería fácil criar a alguien tan hiperactivo como Naruto, no, no se lo pregunto una vez, en realidad se lo ha preguntado muchas veces, por que más allá que Naruto represente, aunque no sea justo, a quien lo dejó sin padres, a tan temprana edad. Mucho más allá de eso, por que Iruka ya no lo relaciona con Kyuubi.

Naruto es muy cabeza hueca.

Es testarudo y sumamente confiado.

Aún así, cuando Iruka piensa que puede empezar a perder la paciencia tan solo recuerda cada navidad desde que Naruto ingresó a su vida y la paciencia regresa, el cariño se rejuvenece, y no puede evitar pensar en lo faltante de amor que está Naruto y en lo mucho que a él le gustaría que su amor y cariño fueran suficientes. Aunque no sea así.

Por eso sostiene la pequeña cajita que ha encontrado en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sonríe, solo dice 'Feliz Navidad' pero por la caligrafía no le cuesta mucho reconocer al propietario de aquella casi aparatosa letra. Naruto es un niño verdaderamente dulce, Iruka desde que lo conoció solo tiene un deseo.

…Quiere que Naruto sea feliz.

+-+-+-+

"**Un alma que no puede ser salvada, desaparece en el preciso instante en que el brillo del sol llega. **

**Por eso creare una noche eterna de luna llena"**

_Mellisa - Porno Graffiti _

**Sabaku no Temari**

Temari llora a escondidas.

Cada navidad lo hace, es una rutina impuesta en la que al siguiente día su hermano Kankuro lo nota y pone una mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo, Gaara sin embargo ni siquiera la mira. Ni siquiera la nota. Su sufrimiento no llega hacía él.

A veces Temari no sabe que es mejor, el odio o la indiferencia de Gaara.

Pero Temari no llora por ella misma, Temari llora por su hermano, llora por Gaara, por que se siente tan inútil de no poder sentir nada más allá que miedo por su hermano menor, se odia por temblar cada vez que lo tiene cerca, odia no poder decirle 'Buen día' sin pensar en que en cualquier momento la puede atacar.

…Odia no poder abrazarlo.

Temari llora por que su hermano, no es feliz.

Quiere, con toda su alma salvarlo, pero no sabe como, quiere poder decirle que confíe en ella, quiere sentirse importante para él. Temari más que nada quiere una familia, para poder regalársela a Gaara.

Solo eso quiere, nada más.

+-+-+-+

"**Un montón de mentiras imposibles no van a cambiar al mundo por que tengo una promesa dentro de un mundo grande**

**Y superare a la infinidad, por que la fe puede hacer que se muevan las montañas"**

_Real Face – KAT-TUN_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

El próximo año se gradúa, el próximo año será asignado a un grupo, el próximo año será un ninja de verdad y un paso más para ser Hokage será cumplido, no le importa que la gente lo mire de mala forma, no le molesta que la genta no quiera su graduación, no le molesta que la gente lo tache de atrevido por soñar con ser Hokage, no le molesta ni siquiera no conocer bien la técnica de sombras.

Solo tiene en claro que en un par de meses y tendrá por fin su banda de ninja, está feliz y por eso este año no economizará para nada en el regalo de navidad para Iruka.

-Sakura, no seas boba.

-Cállate, Ino.

Detiene sus pasos de inmediato, y golpea levemente su cabeza al haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso, le ha comprado un regalo a Sakura y por tanto su presupuesto ha bajado, no puede gastar todo lo que desea en el regalo de de Iruka. Pero no importa Iruka lo entenderá. Por eso es que con una sonrisa en la cara, Naruto se arma de valor para acercarse a la ojiverde.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Ah… eres tú ¿Por que gritas tanto, Naruto?

-Si, disculpa. Sakura-chan.

Naruto logra sonrojarse, un poco mientras la muchacha tan solo empieza a mostrar un tanto de fastidio al no ver respuesta por parte del ojiazul.

-¡Feliz navidad, Sakura-chan!

-Que ya dejes de grit…- Sakura dejó su frase a medias mientras masajeaba su sien, pero cuando bien el pequeño regalo que Naruto le mostraba sus ojos verdes se agrandaron con sorpresa –Naruto… no creo que sea necesario.

-Pero…

-En serio, Naruto. Tú y yo no somos ni siquiera amigos, apenas compañeros de clase. De verás… lo siento.

-Sakura-chan…

Aquella mañana, Naruto la vio alejarse, sin decirle nada más, mientras continuaba conversando con Ino y Naruto agachaba la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, estaba bien, no importaba, no se rendiría. Por que Naruto la quería. Quería mucho a Sakura-chan.

+-+-+-+

"**Buscando por el camino, descubrí que en este mundo perdido…**

**Hay buenos amigos"**

_Andando - Diego Torres_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Particularmente esta nevando, y hace más frío de lo normal.

Su reflejo en el espejo lo sorprende un poco, justo ahí sobre su hombro derecho hay todavía la marca de una de las agujas de Haku, la toca con algo de cuidado y aunque la mayoría de sus cicatrices se han ido borrando y ya casi no le queda alguna a la vista, esa cicatriz en su hombro logra hacerlo suspirar.

_Naruto idiota._

Todavía puede escuchar sus gritos, diciendo que él no le había pedido que lo ayudara, recuerda aquello más que el llanto amargo de Sakura y no está muy seguro del por que. Y aunque apenas tiene encendida la luz de su habitación, Sasuke siente que Konoha está particularmente ruidosa ese año.

Desde que volvieron del país de la Ola, Naruto no le habla, le huye la mirada y no está seguro de si eso le agrada o no, es decir, Naruto siempre ha sido un insoportable, ruidoso, inoportuno. Pero algo en Sasuke extraña los gritos y desafíos del rubio. Entonces ocurre aquello, la ventana de su habitación se rompe, agresiva y sorpresiva a la vez.

Sasuke agarra una kunai y se pone a la defensiva de inmediato. Mira inspectoramente la habitación y en cuanto encuentra un pequeño paquete azul en el suelo, se agacha con cuidado y lo toma como si de veneno se tratara. Su ceja izquierda tiembla en cuanto lee el pequeño mensaje: 'Feliz navidad, imbécil'

Sasuke hace muchos años no recibía un regalo de navidad.

-¡Oye, idiota. Vuelve acá!

Recupera su habitual estado de ánimo y corre hacía el pequeño balcón en su habitación y aunque la mayoría de personas lo observa con sorpresa, Sasuke pretende hacer como si nada, y buscar con la mirada al alborotado rubio y aunque no logra encontrarlo por ninguna parte, Sasuke solo piensa en que se las pagara muy pronto.

Abre el paquete descuidadamente y se sorprende al ver un portarretrato con la foto del equipo siete en él, Naruto no está presente, nadie está presente en realidad, por eso y solo por eso. Sasuke se permite sonreír levemente, Naruto ha logrado algo demasiado imprevisible, lo ha hecho sentir bien, mucho más allá del regalo, tan solo por el hecho de que Naruto ha vuelto ha ser el mismo idiota de siempre.

Sasuke ese día, fue feliz.

+-+-+-+

"**Mi fuerza se convertirá en alas, superare la soledad y me hundiré en el mañana, puedo hacerlo realidad, ese sueño que constantemente esta aquí, siempre a mi lado.**

**En este interminable mundo sin fin… se que habrá un destello"**

_We can make it - Arashi_

Ocurrió un día después de navidad.

No lo esperaba, quizás ni siquiera lo quería, pero ocurrió.

Sasuke se presentó en su casa, con la misma pose indiferente de siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y observándolo como si de un mosquito insignificante se tratara. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y apretó el marco de su puerta con fuerza, de seguro el muy imbécil venía a devolverle el regalo, a rechazar su obsequio como lo hubiera hecho hace un año Sakura.

-¿No piensas ni siquiera saludar o dejarme pasar, idiota?- Sasuke habló con superioridad y con la burla marcada en sus palabras, oh… Naruto detesto tanto aquello –Se nota tu falta de educación.

-Cállate imbécil, y has de una vez lo que tengas que hacer- Naruto intento reunir las fuerzas para no llorar como lo hizo aquel día cuando Sakura rechazó su regalo. En realidad… Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas.

Pero… Sasuke había salvado su vida, arriesgando su vida por él.

Naruto había pensado que en alguna parte, Sasuke lo valoraba un poquito más que los demás.

-Como quieras, idiota.

Una caja lo golpeó en la cara, se lo esperaba, así que repitió la misma escena de la vez pasada, agachó la cabeza y sonrió, murmuró un 'Nos vemos… Sasuke' y entro a su casa sin siquiera devolverle una mirada a Sasuke o siquiera reparar en el regalo en sus manos.

En cuanto cerró la puerta suspiró largamente antes de poner el regalo sobre la mesa, un regalo más en el que invertía para nada ¿Qué tenían de malo sus regalos? ¿Acaso lo seguían considerando un demonio? ¿Entonces por que Sasuke casi dio su vida por él? ¿Por qué?

Bebió agua, tranquilamente, con un apretón particular en el corazón. Pero cuando el reflejo del vaso le mostró algo particular, Naruto no pudo evitar girar con sorpresa, el regalo sobre la mesa, el regalo que le acababa de devolver Sasuke no era azul, era naranja, ese no era su regalo. Sasuke no le había devuelto nada.

Corrió hacia el pequeño paquete y lo abrió con rapidez, entusiasmado, feliz, con lagrimas en los ojos. Un juego de shurinken de los más caros que pudo ver en la tienda la semana pasada, se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Se notaba que Sasuke ahorraba. Naruto ese día sonrió verdadera y ampliamente.

Sasuke era la primera persona a parte de Iruka o el Sandaime en aceptar un regalo suyo. Desde ese día, Naruto consiguió su mejor amigo. Su inseparable mejor amigo.

+-+-+-+

"**Se acabo esa parte de mi que aceptaba los limites solo por que alguien dice que los hay. Es tarde para pensármelo otra vez, ya es demasiado tarde para volver a dormir, es el momento de confiar en mis instintos, cerrar los ojos y saltar.**

**Es hora de intentar desafiar la gravedad"**

_Defaying Gravity - Wicked_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

-Mira que es idiota…- Sasuke bajó las escaleras con cuidado, en realidad con mucha más tranquilidad de la habitual, sin reparar en las personas en su alrededor y pensando en lo mucho que le había costado el pararse ahí y darle el regalo de frente en vez de lanzarlo por la ventana tal y como lo había hecho el rubio, definitivamente Naruto era un idiota -…Ni siquiera me dio las gracias.

No esperaba un agradecimiento efusivo, pero por lo menos hubiera sido bueno… una sonrisa.

-¡Sasuke!

Pudo escuchar aquella estrepitosa voz, giró y apenas lo hizo el cuerpo de Naruto se aferró al suyo con una fuerza verdaderamente envidiable, el rostro de Naruto pegado al suyo y sus cuerpos extremadamente cerca le recordó lo mucho que había extrañado ese tipo de contactos, había extrañado tanto el sentirse querido por alguien. Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo por voluntad propia no reaccionó sino hasta dos minutos después.

-Quítate, idiota- y apenas lo notó su cuerpo automáticamente alejó al rubio, sin pensarlo, ni lamentarlo, Sasuke imposiblemente sonrojado tosió sintiéndose fuera de lugar y evitando que Naruto lo viera directamente.

-¡¡Gracias, Sasuke!!- Naruto sonreía abiertamente, con el mismo resplandor envidiable de siempre, con el mismo animo de cada día -¡Eres el mejor!

-No seas tan escandaloso, idiota.

-Solo por hoy no me importa lo que digas, imbécil. Me has hecho muy feliz el día de hoy.

A Sasuke le tembló la ceja izquierda.

-No digas cosas tan idiotas.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? A veces puedes ser muy imbécil, pero en el fondo no eres tan mala persona.

-¿Y por que crees que tu opinión me importa?

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú imbécil.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, ambos ya caminaban por la plaza de Konoha, conversando, peleando y discutiendo, como cada día, como siempre, afianzando sin darse cuenta un lazo que un par de años sería casi indestructible.

-Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Gracias, por tu regalo de ayer.

+-+-+-+

"**Algunas cosas no puedo cambiarlas, pero hasta que no lo intente no lo sabré. Demasiado tiempo he temido perder el amor, pero si es amor habrá que pagar un precio muy alto"**

_Defaying Gravity - Wicked_

**Haruno Sakura**

Ella todavía recordaba el año pasado, cuando Naruto se había acercado a darle un regalo y ella lo había rechazado, no era amigos, ni siquiera compañeros por decirlo de alguna manera, pero ahora eran cosas distintas, ahora eran compañeros de equipos, a un paso de ser amigos. Sakura sabía que Naruto no era rencoroso, no rechazaría su regalo, quien le preocupaba era Sasuke.

-Tranquila, Sakura…

Murmuró para si misma mientras identificaba en la plaza a sus dos amigos, ambos parecían ir caminando juntos, sin hablar, solo caminando, el uno junto al otro, por un momento, Sakura envidió esa cercanía que mantenían los dos, desde lo del país de la Ola no los había visto juntos, pero ahora le agradaba tanto verlos igual. Sin embargo ese sentimiento de creerse fuera de lugar cuando ellos dos estaban juntos la perseguiría por siempre.

-¡Muchachos!- se acercó sonriente y vio de inmediato como el rostro del rubio se iluminó aunque el de Sasuke no cambió en ningún momento –Disculpen por dárselos hoy, pero ayer no los encontré por ninguna parte- estiró ambos regalos y el primero en tomar el suyo fue Naruto quien casi parecía brincar de la emoción.

-¡Sakura-chan, muchas gracias!

La pelirosa asintió y observó algo decepcionada como Sasuke parecía no tener la menor intensión de aceptar su regalo, finalmente y luego de tanto martirio Uchiha Sasuke aceptó su regalo, lo tomó y se lo agradeció, pero solo por que Naruto comenzó a gritarle que no fuera un desconsiderado, que ella se había tomado la molestia de pensar en él. Finalmente Sasuke aceptó su regalo por Naruto.

Esa noche, Sakura se echó a llorar, por que sino hubiera sido por Naruto, Sasuke jamás habría aceptado su regalo y además, y por sobre todo, por que no pudo evitar pensar en como se sintió Naruto hace un año, cuando ella lo hubiera rechazado. Sakura desde ese día aprendió lo que era la empatía.

+-+-+-+

"**Cree en ti, escucha el silencio. Tu corazón te curara las heridas y prueba volar donde el dolor no te siga **

**Y si estiras las manos es posibles que toques cada uno de tus sueños"**

_Mira en ti - Laura Pausini_

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Ocurrió cuando tenía trece años.

Recostado en la cama de su habitación, Gaara miraba el techo sin saber todavía como reaccionar, todavía recordaba las competencias para Chunin de hace unos meses, todavía en su mente mantenía vivía la imagen de Naruto, sus palabras y su esfuerzo. Todavía en su mente estaba aquella sonrisa.

La inexplicable razón por la que el rubio había sido más fuerte que él, el motivo por el que lo había vencido, los sentimientos que había logrado revivir en él, aquella opresión en su pecho que desde aquel día cuando Naruto mal herido se arrastraba hacía él, Gaara supo que podía sentir.

Se sentó con leves movimientos, abrazando sus piernas y volviendo a tener en mente la imagen de Yashamaru, la opresión en su pecho volvió, Gaara pudo sentir una pequeña lágrima deslizarse y a pesar de sentirse y saberse solo en aquella habitación. La vergüenza lo azotó y la secó de inmediato.

"_No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué él… Por que me ha recordado a Yashamaru?"_

Gaara no recordaba que ese día, era navidad.

+-+-+-+

"**¿No lo sabes?**

**Algunas cosas pueden verse al cerrar lo ojos, por eso puede que no te importe, pero yo solo quiero estar contigo"**

_Darling - V6_

**Hatake Kakashi**

Es apenas Diciembre y Kakashi se siente particularmente feliz.

La navidad está cerca.

-¡Así es, dattebayo!-

Naruto levanta su puño en alto y sonríe con la misma facilidad de siempre, Kakashi ha levantado una ceja, Sakura ha soltado su termo por el susto y Sasuke, Sasuke tan solo ha rodado los ojos intentando mirar a cualquier otra parte que no sea el alborotador rubio de ya trece años.

-¡Naruto!-

Sakura se ha levantado de su asiento molesta, con la intensión clara de golpear al muchacho por hacerla desperdiciar su te caliente, en estas épocas de frío lo mejor es mantenerse siempre caliente y Naruto precisamente no ha ayudado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?-

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ruidoso todo el tiempo?!- los ojos de Sakura parecen casi brillar de un matiz rojo que logra hacer retroceder a Naruto -¡Por culpa tuya se me ha caído mi te!-

-¿Eh?... Pues no me di cuenta, lo siento, jeje-

-¡Naruto!-

El grito de la pelirosa lo alerta, y por método de supervivencia Naruto ha empezado a correr, con Haruno Sakura detrás suyo, siguiéndolo muy de cerca, demasiado quizás. Sasuke mira con fastidio como Kakashi parece ausente al problema mientras lee su libro, que los calmara por lo menos por un par de minutos sería el mejor regalo para Sasuke en ese momento.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura-chan-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Y de paso ahora quieres darme órdenes?!- los pasos de la muchacha se detuvieron y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y por supuesto al notar que el ojiazul también se detenía, sus instintos pudieron primero y agarrando la primera piedra que encontró en el camino se la lanzó a Naruto directo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-

Naruto tambaleó, dos veces antes de que su cuerpo se desestabilizara e inevitablemente cayera hacia el lado izquierdo donde su cuerpo tropezó con otro, y de alguna forma aminoró el golpe de su cuerpo contra el piso, sus ojos azules tardaron en enfocar al sujeto a su lado, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para suponer cual de sus únicas dos posibilidades podía ser, aún más cuando escuchó su voz.

-¡Quítate, inútil!-

Sasuke lo empujó con mucha fuerza, más de la necesaria tal vez. Y Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que su equipo era por demás extraño. A Kakashi la navidad parecía no importarle, Sakura parecía contantemente estresada que por su ropa, que por su peinado y quien sabe cuanta tontería más. Y Sasuke, él tan solo se veía más agresivo de lo normal.

…Como si las fiestas lo molestaran.

-¡No tenías por que ser tan agresivo, imbécil!-

-Oh… pobre de ti, Naruto. Había olvidado el remedo de ninja que eres y que un empujón así puede lastimarte-

-¿Cómo que remedo de ninja, tarado?-

-¿Es que no lo eres?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

Kakashi por primera vez en el día levantó la mirada de su libro y sonrió ligeramente ante la pelea que se había armado entre los dos muchachos, buscó a Sakura con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver la cara de indignación de la muchacha al sentirse completamente ignorada.

Hatake sin saber que palabras decirle a la ojiverde, tan solo levantó los hombros en señal de resignación y suspiró cansado, Kakashi estaba feliz, Kakashi estaba creando lazos. Ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia, Hatake Kakashi casi había olvidado lo que era aquello.

+-+-+-+

"**Antes hablabas tan egoístamente, pero aún así tenías un lugar en el que podías permanecer. Viajaste buscando bondad y ahora estas encogiéndote aquí, descansando tus alas"**

_Keep the Faith – KAT-TUN_

**Sai**

Si pudiera recordarlo, sería ideal.

Sai no tiene idea alguna de lo que es la navidad, escuchó por ahí, vagamente como uno que otro ANBU se expresaba acerca de lo que haría el día de hoy por ser noche buena, que la familia, que los regalos, que la cena. Sai desconocía absolutamente todo.

-Estas distraído.

Apenas la voz ronca del hombre en frente suyo llegó a sus oídos, el cuerpo de Sai se estrelló contra una pared logrando robarle una gran parte de su aire, cerró los ojos y asintió educadamente –Si, lo siento.

-Descansemos por hoy, Sai. Mañana seguiremos entrenando.

-Como desee.

El hombre se enderezo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sintiendo encima la mirada fija de Sai -¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

-Yo… ¿Usted celebra la navidad?

-Esas son tonterías, Sai- el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la frialdad de esas palabras –Un ninja no se preocupa por cosas tan vánales. Tú solo debes esforzarte en ser el mejor y punto.

-Si.

Un minuto después y ya se encontraba solo una vez más, con la ropa de entrenamiento Sai caminó por los pasillos casi desolados con uno que otro ninja ya retirándose a su hogar, ese día la sonrisa amarga de Sai entristeció a Yamato que desde su sector de entrenamiento pudo ver al menor dirigirse a la biblioteca una vez más.

+-+-+-+-+

"**Perdón por ser el primero que se enamoró, pero entonces, aún si…**

**¿Podías venir a mi?"**

_Sorry, Sorry - Super Junior_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto se sintió complacido.

Este año, a diferencia de todos los anteriores había comprado muchos regalos, para Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Iruka, Konohamaru, en fin muchos regalos incluso para Jiraiya y Tsunade y se sentía a gusto por que sabía sin miedo a equivocarse que ninguno lo rechazaría, Naruto empezaba a sentirse en un lugar al que pertenecer.

Y este año, habían organizado una pequeña fiesta y él había sido invitado. Por primera vez.

Naruto empezaba a tener buenos amigos.

-¡Sasuke, baja idiota!

Gritó desconsideradamente, tal vez, y cuando vio Sasuke en la puerta con cara de querer asesinarlo, Naruto tan solo sonrió -¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos a la reunión con los demás, ya es tarde, pero de seguro será muy divertido y…

-Ya cállate, idiota. No pienso ir.

-Sasuke no seas aburrid…- sin quererlo Naruto vio de reojo la marca en el cuello de Sasuke, sus ojos azules se clavaron por unos segundos en aquella marca y la seriedad se apoderó de sus facciones. Uchiha no tardó en percatarse, giró lateralmente evitando que Naruto volviera tener visión alguna de lo que podía involucrar a Orochimaru, escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

-Da igual, sabes que no me gusta relacionarme tanto con las personas- Naruto en ese momento reaccionó, solo desvió la mirada posándola en el suelo, largos segundos de silencio fueron los que continuaron, ninguno se veía. Naruto lo sabía, no había forma de convencer a Sasuke para que fuera a la fiesta. Y Naruto quería acompañarlo, no dejarlo solo…

…Pero, esta sería su primera fiesta, la primera vez que lo tomaban en cuenta.

Era tan importante para él.

+-+-+-+

"**Si tú no cambias, la vida te destroza el alma, el amor apagara su fuego. **

**Tus errores y tus desaciertos, con el tiempo causaran dolor. Amores que matan, se llevan tus sueños"**

_Amores que matan - Omar Galindo_

**Haruno Sakura**

Sakura se veía tan hermosa aquella noche del 24 de diciembre.

Se había esforzado tanto por verse así, había puesto tanto empeño en ello, su Yukata recién comprado, su cabello recogido de manera elegante, el pequeño bolso en sus manos, todos a su alrededor se divertían, incluso Sakura puede asegurar que por un par de segundos el rostro de Shikamaru dejó de mostrar cansancio.

-Vamos Sakura, anímate.

Kiba paso a su lado junto con Lee, dejando un consejo en sus manos, miró a Ino quien también debería estar esperando la llegada de Sasuke pero que a cambio de eso se encontraba divirtiéndose junto a Chouji, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y Sakura levantó la mirada esperanzada, eran tan solo Hinata junto a Neji.

Suspiró resignada y miró el reloj una vez más.

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke daban señales de vida.

Sakura continuó allí, esperando por la llegada de Sasuke o por la de Naruto en su defecto, esperando que alguno apareciera, pero si estaba segura de algo, era de que Naruto nunca faltaría. Ignoró los llamados de sus amigos como hasta las doce, cuando Hyuuga Hinata se acercó diciéndole que si Sasuke no venía, Naruto no tendría motivos por los que venir.

Sakura se sintió tan tonta.

+-+-+-+-+

"**Con tu amor tan disfrazado, mis mentiras, tus inventos. Con mi odio enamorado, tu dolor y mis tropiezos. Tu chantaje y mi venganza, mi equipaje y tu esperanza. Para bien o para mal, ya se escribió, se termino"**

_Para bien o para mal - Ricardo Arjona - |Adentro|_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Decir que estaba confundido, era poco.

Luego de que le aclarara al rubio que no iría a la dichosa fiesta, dos segundos después Naruto aparecía una vez más frente a su puerta con una enorme sonrisa y un montón de comida, básicamente Ramen, pero lleno de emoción entró a su casa y comenzó a deambular de un lugar a otro con una confianza, que Sasuke no recordaba haberle dado.

_-No voy a dejar que pases la navidad solo, Sasuke. Eres mi amigo y mientras lo seas, nunca más pasarás una fiesta tan importante como esta solo con tu amargura. Para eso es tan los amigos ¿No?-_

Por lo menos eso le había dicho el ojiazul antes de que medio cenaran, entre discusiones, peleas y platos que volaron de un lado a otro cuando comenzaron a discutir, luego Naruto había tomado la iniciativa de colocar dos sillas en el pequeño balcón para observar los fuegos artificiales, que según le habían dicho lanzarían durante la fiesta y que desde su casa se vería espectacular.

Naruto era un buen amigo, aunque no lo reconocería jamás.

Sasuke ya ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que no pasó solo la navidad, así que ese día, mirando la noche oscura y con un Naruto roncando desde su asiento, Sasuke contempló por última vez la bella noche de Navidad en Konoha, junto a Naruto, junto a su mejor amigo.

Naruto quizá no lo sabía, hace pocos días había discutido con Kakashi, Sasuke había tomado una decisión, una mala tal vez, pero si algo tenía claro Sasuke eran sus objetivos y nada ni nadie lo harían desistir. En unos días Naruto no lo volvería a ver más. Sasuke ya lo había decidido. Tomaría la ayuda ofrecida por Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke traicionaría a Konoha.

+-+-+-+

"**Las lágrimas no son el final de la tristeza**

**Son tan solo huellas de un sueño"**

_We can make it - Arashi_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Despertó cuando el ruido sordo de los juegos artificiales se dejó escuchar.

Abrió los ojos y notó que se encontraba desparramado sobre la silla inclinada, sacudió su cabello y restregó sus ojos un poco, no tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero cuando notó una pequeña manta sobre su cuerpo vio hacia la derecha donde Sasuke también cubierto por una manta bebía un poco de chocolate caliente.

-A un lado tuyo, idiota- Miró hacia abajo y la pequeña taza de chocolate todavía caliente lo esperaba, Sasuke había hecho todo eso por el –Es parte de la tradición, así que tómalo de una vez- Naruto se pregunto el por que de la extraña amabilidad de Sasuke, pero prefirió no comentarlo, siempre era mejor así -¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué preferiste estar conmigo? Esperabas esa fiesta desde hace demasiado, solo hablabas de eso todo el tiempo. Realmente insoportable… para variar- Sasuke bebió un poco más de chocolate y Naruto sonrió.

-Por que eres mi mejor amigo, mi primer lazo. Mucho más importante para mi.

-…Idiota.

Naruto volvió a girar, los fuegos artificiales, se intensificaron todavía más, no había ropa tradicional, no había una esplendida cena esperándolos, apenas chocolate caliente, vestidos con la ropa que usualmente llevaban y tratándose a su manera, relativamente bien.

No había nada tradicional, no había ni siquiera señales de una perfecta navidad.

Y aún así, Naruto era feliz.

-Demonios…- Naruto murmuró algo gracioso mientras secaba la pequeña lágrima que escurría por sus ojos, sintiéndose tan lleno de buenos sentimientos

-¿Y ahora que te pasa, idiota?- Sasuke inevitablemente enarcó una ceja.

-Es solo que estoy muy feliz- las lágrimas en vez de disminuir parecían querer seguir saliendo y Naruto con su brazo intentaba limpiarlas todas.

Sasuke no comentó nada más, solo sonrió.

Lo entendía, lo comprendía, comprendía a Naruto.

Para ambos, aquella situación… era lo más cercano a un hogar.

+-+-+-+-+

"**Siento que se aproxima la separación, por que se que deseas seguir tu propio camino, tu solías decir que no dejarías que ellos cambiaran tu forma de pensar, y ahora estas escuchando lo que tienen que decir. No permitas que estos recuerdos queden en el olvido, por favor recuerda. ****No te rindas"**

_Remember december - Demi Lovato - |Here we go again|_

**Uchiha Itachi**

Itachi sonrió cuando Tobi saltando de un lado a otro comenzó a gritar 'Feliz Navidad, para todos' jugando con una serpentina recién encontrada el hombre se la pasaba de un lado a otro molestando a los demás, su sonrisa fue obviamente bien escondida, pero aún así. Hace tanto que Uchiha no escuchaba algo referente a la navidad que le sentó tan bien escucharlo.

-¡Deja de joderme, Tobi!

Deidara pareció ser el primero en molestarse mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Itachi no entendía a Tobi, no entendía aquella manera de comportarse y de subestimar, Tobi o Madara como sea que fuera llamado era el ser mas extraño que pudo haber encontrado en su vida.

Miró la noche oscura y entre el ruido de Deidara y Tobi, entre el silencio del resto de sus compañeros, cada uno en lo suyo, Itachi tuvo un mal presentimiento. No era de desconocimiento público la presencia de Orochimaru en Konoha hace poco tiempo, relacionarlo con su hermano fue demasiado fácil. Y al mismo tiempo Itachi temía por Sasuke, por que cometiera los mismos errores que él.

Por que fuera tan estúpido como el.

Desde su lugar, a tantos kilómetros Itachi podía percibir momentos difíciles avecinarse.

+-+-+-+

"**Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo**

**Por que quiero que salga el sol de nuevo invierno"**

_Morir de amor – Kudai - |Amor sin violencia|_

**Umino Iruka**

Iruka todavía puede recordar cuando todo andaba bien.

En octubre Naruto cumplió los catorce, y él no pudo siquiera desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

A principios de ese año Sasuke se había marchado, Naruto atrás de él y las cosas no habían mejorado, Sasuke rompió con el hermoso lazo que mantenía con Naruto en medio de una pelea casi sin fin en el que Naruto quedó mal herido y Sasuke se convirtió en un traidor. Días después Naruto también se había marchado junto a Jiraiya a entrenar, a volverse más fuerte, para ser capaz de traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Y aquel día el equipo siete había quedado destruido.

Sakura permaneció en la aldea, siendo apenas las sombra de la hermosa y radiante Sakura que alguna vez fue, esta navidad era tan triste, tan falta de alegría, tan falta de Naruto. Esta sería la primera vez que Iruka no pasaría una navidad con Naruto. El peso de su ausencia, era terrible.

Por eso Iruka lo entendía, por eso Iruka entendía el esfuerzo desmedido de Naruto por traer de regreso a Sasuke por liberarlo, por salvarlo de él mismo. Se podía sentir en el ambiente la soledad tan abrumante que había, pero aún así Iruka sonrió, por que algún día todo iría mejor, por que algún día su deseo sería escuchado.

…Y Naruto sería feliz.

+-+-+-+

"**Siento que desde aquel momento en que te vi, descifre que nunca serias para mi, que tal vez conocerte fue mi error, o quizá el amor se equivocó"**

_Cada que - Belanova_

**Haruno Sakura**

No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ella todavía se recuerda frente a Sasuke llorando por que no se marchara, ella todavía recuerda no haber tenido ni siquiera aquella vez una sola mirada o palabra que le hubiera gustado escuchar, tan diferente a lo que debe haber pasado entre él y Naruto en el valle del fin.

No importa cuanto tiempo pase, o lo que suceda entre ambos, él nunca la podrá ver como ella quiere, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, Sasuke nunca la mirará como lo mira a Naruto, Sasuke nunca la considerara su gran amiga, su igual, como lo considera a Naruto.

Y no importa cuanto tiempo pase, Naruto seguirá queriéndola, y no importa cuanto más tiempo pase, ella no podrá corresponderle. El frío entrante por su ventana la azotó de repente, y ahí se vio ella en plena noche de navidad completamente sola, completamente carente de emoción, sintiéndose tan vacía, tan sola…

…Tan débil.

Las lagrimas aparecieron y su cuerpo se debilito, sus piernas se flexionaron y Sakura apenas alcanzó a tapar su rostro con las manos, sollozando bajamente para no preocupar a sus padres. Sakura aquel día… lloró toda la noche.

+-+-+-+-+

"**Vamos a soñar con cosas maravillosas, vamos a soñar con ser como en nuestros sueños, vamos a soñar que alcanzamos nuestros sueños, vamos a hacerlo. Podemos soñar, solo abre tu corazón"**

_Dreams come true – Hey Say Jump!_

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

Kankuro lo recordará probablemente toda su vida.

La primera navidad para la familia Sabaku ocurrió ese año, cuando Gaara ya rondaba los catorce años y su mirada indudablemente había cambiado, cuando el demonio en su interior había sido domado y las ansias de matar habían desaparecido.

Kankuro no olvidará jamás las lagrimas de su hermana mayor cuando por fin pudo abrazar a Gaara y susurrarle entre lagrimas un 'Feliz Navidad' tampoco olvidara la cara del menor cuando este le contesto con un 'Feliz navidad para ti también' y Temari una vez más lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando todavía más. La cara de Gaara aquel día fue invaluable.

Y algo que sin duda Kankuro guardará para siempre, es el momento aquel cuando mientras los tres cenaban la precaria comida de Temari, Gaara pronunció débil e inseguramente un 'Intentémoslo. Intentemos ser una familia' Kankuro de seguro no olvidara como su corazón se agitó y tuvo que luchar por no sonreír como un estúpido y correr a abrazarlo.

Kankuro lo sabía, ellos tres nunca podrían jugar a la familia feliz.

Esencialmente por que no sabían como hacerlo, pero podían intentarlo muy a su manera, pero podían hacer el esfuerzo, por que la única manera que ellos conocían de expresar cariño por las personas a las que querían era protegiéndolas. Y Kankuro desde aquel día se prometió, proteger con su vida si era necesario a su hermano menor.

+-+-+-+

"**Paso las horas fumando, oyendo en el viento la misma canción, por que el tiempo que vale lo marca el latido de mi corazón. Por que aprendí que la vida, por todo lo malo, algo bueno te da"**

_Sueños - Diego Torres - |Un mundo diferente|_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Está cansado, a más no poder.

A entrenado todo el día casi sin descanso, y si ahora se encuentra bajo ese árbol, descansando brevemente es por que Jiraiya ha decidido que debe ser así, por que ha salido por unos minutos a hacer quien sabe que, su cuerpo algo entumecido por el entrenamiento le demuestra que está mejorando, que su fuerza es cada vez mejor y que aunque le tome tiempo. Encontrará a Sasuke, se lo prometió a Sakura. Y Uzumaki Naruto cumple con lo que promete.

-Debes tomarte el entrenamiento con más calma, muchacho.

Puede ver a Jiraiya con un helado en la mano, sonríe levemente mientras continúa sentado, recién en ese momento cuando empieza a respirar con normalidad, Naruto entiende que de verdad necesitaba ese descanso –No tengo tiempo que perder, debo hacerme fuerte lo más pronto posible- Puede sentir la analizadora mirada de Jiraiya sobre su cuerpo y aún así no levanta la mirada, esta tan cansado que ni siquiera eso puede hacer.

Sin embargo en cuanto ve la mano de Jiraiya estirarse hacia él, Naruto tan solo levanta la mirada.

-Feliz navidad, muchacho.

Jiraiya está ahí, frente a él, estirándole la mitad de su helado doble, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, la impulsividad de Naruto es más fuerte que su cansancio y casi de inmediato salta sobre el mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomando en su boca el refrescante helado. Que suerte que el frío por esos lugares no llegue.

-¡Gracias, viejo pervertido se nota que no eres tan mala persona!

-¡Bájate de inmediato!

-¡No quiero!

-En serio que eres…

Naruto tuvo un poquito de alegría ese día, gracias a Jiraiya vio que todavía un poquito de esperanza ahí para él.

Por que casi, por un momento, Naruto había olvidado que era Navidad.

+-+-+-+

"**Minutos que son la morgue del tiempo, cadáveres de momento que no vuelven jamás. **

**Son Minutos que me oxidan la fe"**

_Minutos - Ricardo Arjona - |Santo pecado|_

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Puede verlo cada día en los ojos de su compañera.

Naruto se marchó hace ya casi dos años, pronto cumplirán los quince y Naruto no vuelve y aún Hinata continúa esperándolo, no comprende a la perfección aquella veneración, por que en aquel tiempo Kiba duda que ellos dos hayan cruzado más de dos frases juntas. Y aún así Hinata lo ama. Kiba no entiende el amor.

Y cuando ve a Konohamaru por ahí con la mirada un tanto perdida puede identificar lo mucho que extraña también al Sandaime, es normal, es un niño, un pequeño niño no tan listo para superar una perdida como esa y peor aún cuando las fiestas se hacen presente. Y Naruto también se ha ido, Konohamaru se ha quedado sin un pilar importante también, pero Konohamaru lo superará por que se lo ha prometido a Naruto, será más fuerte que él, y luego de Naruto el será el próximo Hokage.

Kiba extraña a Naruto, tanto como un amigo puede extrañar a otro, a Sasuke, nunca lo trato demasiado, no puede extrañar a alguien con quien no convivió realmente, pero rara vez a Sakura por las calles de la aldea, conversan brevemente, le sonríe, y si se encuentra con Ino, Sakura y ella pelean como de costumbre.

Aún así Kiba entiende el dolor y el peso que lleva sobre sus hombros la ojiverde, por que Sakura no solo perdió al chico que amaba, también perdió a su mejor amigo, a los dos casi al mismo tiempo, Sakura sufre de aquella inevitable soledad e impotencia de sentirse un estorbo entre los dos, de no ser tan fuerte como ellos, de no estar a su nivel. De no estar haciendo nada por traer de vuelta a Sasuke… o siquiera poder ayudar a Naruto.

Kiba sabe que detrás de las sonrisas de Sakura, sus ojos hinchados la delatan.

Kiba sabe que Sakura llora en silencio, casi todos los días.

+-+-+-+-+

"**No sé lo que he hecho, o si me gusta lo que he empezado, pero algo me dice que corra, además yo siempre pensé que el amor era en blanco y negro ¿Es un error o es lo correcto?"**

_Where I Stood - Missy Higgins_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Recuerda vagamente la última vez que lo vio.

Fue en el valle del fin, yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, recordaba a la perfección sus gritos constantes de 'Te regresaré así sea lo último que haga' recuerda no saber de donde sacó fuerzas para levantarse y andar, para caminar medio herido por el bosque.

Básicamente no sabe de donde sacó fuerzas para dejarlo.

Su infancia, alegría y posibilidades de felicidad se quedaron aquel día en el valle y se perdieron con la lluvia, sabe que en adelante ya no habrá posibilidades de salvación que se hundirá cada vez más, cada día. Y que en algún momento ni el mismo se reconocerá.

Sasuke ya ni siquiera sabe en que fecha están, no sabe si llueve o no. Sasuke perdió toda percepción con el mundo exterior, todo ahora se reduce a entrenar, a ser más fuerte que su hermano. A superarlo a toda costa.

Por eso todo tiene una razón de ser, y su venganza… ha sido su propósito de vida.

Y no descansará hasta lograrla.

+-+-+-+-+

"**No digas que el amor de una persona es triste, por que el amor que siento por ti es solo mío, por que por soledad mi corazón duele, pero seguiré amando a esta clase de dolor"**

_Painfully love - Jo Jung_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Lo descubrió un tiempo después de haber cumplido los dieciséis, cuando ya tenía tres años sin pisar Konoha, que era hora de volver que ya no tenía nada más que entrenar, que su lugar era con los suyos, pero que su búsqueda por Sasuke nunca terminaba

Era su mejor amigo, la persona más importante para él.

Un día apareció Jiraiya con un montón de cosas encima diciendo que era hora de regresar, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecían y en lo bien que le habían sentado estos tres años, en lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos y en lo mucho que le gustaría de una vez por todas ir a la Fiesta de Navidad que se organizaba en Konoha, ir por esa primera vez que no asistió y de la cual no se arrepentía haber faltado.

Por que aún ahora y pasara lo que pasara, Sasuke lo merecía.

+-+-+-+

"**Te prometo, por el viento que habrá mañana. Que nuestro futuro juntos no será tan malo, aunque vayamos a ser adultos, si estas mal, esta bien llorar. Todos pasamos por lo mismo, estiremos los brazos mañana hacia el cielo, aprendamos a limpiar las manchas de este mundo, no tengas miedo, superaremos la tristeza"**

_Bokura ga michishirube - Hey say jump! __(Takaki Yuya)_

**Nara Shikamaru**

Naruto volvió unos meses antes de Navidad, y su llegada fue como todos hubieran esperado, saludo a todos, y Konoha extrañamente se llenó de un brillo que hace tanto tiempo parecía haberle hecho falta, incluso él, el perezoso Shikamaru tuvo que admitir que el tenerlo de vuelta fue verdaderamente agradable, claro que apenas hubiera puesto un pie en la aldea y una misión se presentó.

Lo del Kazekage, había sido toda una expedición.

Y Naruto había vuelto a afianzar lazos con Sabaku no Gaara.

Pero actualmente están en vísperas de navidad, la alegría se siente en el ambiente e incluso le parece haber visto a la misma Sakura de compras de un lado a otro como en los viejos tiempos, Shikamaru no entiende como una persona puede dejar un velo de sombras con su partida y encender una luz con su regreso. Shikamaru ignora como no todos pueden ver aquello.

-¡Shikamaru, mueve esos pies!

-¿Sigue siendo tan perezoso como siempre?

-Nadie aquí ha cambiado, Naruto. Te lo puedo asegurar.

-Eso es bueno, por que así todos son geniales. Excepto tú, Shikamaru. Debes ponerle más ganas a la vida.

Nara tan solo rodó los ojos mientras Kiba, Chouji y Naruto parecían hablar de él, como si no se encontrara ahí. Daba igual, algunas cosas por suerte no cambiaban, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que tenía una misión en unas semanas y por alguna razón cada vez que alguien mencionaba la misión un mal presentimiento se apoderaba su cuerpo… en especial cuando veía a Asuma.

+-+-+-+

"**Si reunimos a los amigos de siempre, los sentimientos se unirán en una sola frase, hoy es el día para dar gracias por todos esos días"**

_Super Fresh – Arashi_

**Sabaku no Gaara**

La primera vez que Gaara se permitió sonreír fue gracias a Kankuro y Temari. A los dieciséis años.

El castaño le había dado un regalo a la rubia, completamente fuera de lugar, y obviamente Temari no había dudado en querer golpearlo. La escena había terminado con un Kankuro embarrado de tarta y una Temari todavía más molesta por haber arruinado su esfuerzo.

Entonces aquella imagen tan inverosímil ocurrió, Gaara sonrió.

Levemente herido y en estado de recuperación por los últimos sucesos, Gaara apenas podía moverse correctamente así que no pudiendo controlar a la perfección sus estados de ánimo, sonrió, Kankuro lo observó estático, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, y Temari, Temari solo dejó caer el mazo en sus manos y sonrió todavía más abiertamente.

Esa fue la primera navidad en mucho tiempo en el que Gaara supo que tenía una familia, incluso pensó en la palabra amigo, y Naruto de inmediato vino a su cabeza. Pensaba en unos días mandarle un presente, el rubio luego de salvarle la vida lo merecía.

Después de todo, él y Naruto, se parecían demasiado.

Ambos, cada uno por su lado estaban descubriendo lo que tener lazos significaba.

+-+-+-+

"**Atacándote con armas en forma de palabras, realmente no importa quien gane, puesto que no soy hombre para llorar por eso me aparto y las mentiras que he tejido hasta ahora son tan complicadas"**

_This aint a scene it's an arms race - Fall out boy_

**Sai**

Lo conoció hace tan poco, que no está seguro de que lo considere un amigo.

Sin embargo, Naruto lo volvió a sorprender.

-Vamos, todos están allá.

-Pero… yo ni siquiera se que es la navidad y todo eso, además Naruto-kun no pienso que…

-¿Lo has leído, no?-

-¿Eh?

-Lo que es la navidad ¿Lo has leído, verdad?

Sai sintió un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo, acompañado por un leve calor que se acentuó en su rostro, no le costó identificarlo tal y cual como un leve sonrojo, desde que se unió al extinto equipo siete, desde que conoció a Naruto, Sai aprendió la diferencia entre leer sobre el comportamiento humano y el experimentarlo. Las emociones, antes desconocidas para él. Resultaban tan cálidas.

-¿Y?

-Solo ven. Sai.

-Pero…

-Quiero que vengas, vamos.

Y antes de poder volver a negarse, Naruto lo había agarrado del brazo, lo jaló hacía el lugar donde tantos ninjas se encontraban reunidos, riendo, hablando, disfrutando, viviendo la famosa navidad que hasta ahora Sai había visto todo el tiempo de lejos.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para estar rodeado de amigos, para disfrutar de los buenos momentos, yo se lo que es eso. Por eso no me gusta que nadie más lo experimente.

Tan sencillo como eso, Naruto lo había expresado de la manera más sencilla que pudo, mientras bebía un poco de su bebida y le sonreía, ese día, ese día Sai se preguntó seriamente si el tal Uchiha Sasuke en realidad no había valorado todo esto que tenía. Amigos, Compañeros, lazos verdaderamente fuertes. Uchiha tenía un hogar al que regresar y no lo sabía, no lo valoraba.

"…_Que idiota…"_

+-+-+-+-+

"**Estar contigo es muy disfuncional, realmente no debería extrañarte, pero no puedo dejarte ir, por que de alguna manera debemos estar juntos, después de todo... ****Tienes una parte de mi**_**"**_

_My life would suck without you - Kelly Clarkson - |All I never wanted|_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Si supo que era navidad, fue únicamente por que Karin lo mencionó.

Recordar que era navidad no le gustó demasiado por eso, aquella noche prefirió pasarla entrenando, no hizo nada más, en medio del lago, con el cuerpo agitado por el entrenamiento un vago pensamiento cruzó por su mente '_¿Había hecho lo correcto?' _que su mente hubiera fracturado aquello, lo enojó.

Quizá la conciencia, tal vez por que no los olvidaba por completo, pero Sasuke recordó su última navidad en Konoha, recordó la manera en la que Naruto lo había antepuesto a él, sobre la dichosa fiesta de navidad. Después de varios minutos llegó a la conclusión de que no era tan malo pensar en eso. Solo por un breve momento, nadie lo sabría.

Sin embargo aquello no funcionó como esperaba, lo esporádicos pensamientos se expandieron hasta casi toda la noche, reviviendo casi todos los momentos que vivió con sus compañeros de equipo, y por primera vez desde que abandonó Konoha tuvo que admitir que los extrañaba. En especial a aquel rubio escandaloso.

Si Sasuke no lloró aquel día, fue sencillamente por que su corazón ya había empezado a apagarse desde hace algún tiempo. Pero ni siquiera él se daba cuenta.

+-+-+-+

"**Quiero terminar con toda la esperanza que quedo, hoy voy a arrancar lo que ha quedado en este corazón, siento que olvidar la ultima mirada que me dio puede ahogar por fin el ultimo recuerdo de su voz. Para quedarme solo... Pero vivo"**

_Ultima noche - Diego Torres |Unplugged|_

**Haruno Sakura**

-¡No!

La voz de Sakura, acompañada por sus lágrimas y las de Ino se esparció dentro de la pequeña tienda y a pesar de sentir las miradas de los demás, de escuchar las palabras razonables de Shikamaru, de la mirada acongojada de Kiba, los ojos cristalinos de Hinata, a Sakura no le importó en lo más mínimo llorar todavía más, su corazón hundiéndose, la última llama de esperanza apagarse.

Su primer amor… era ahora una amenaza, no podía salvarlo.

-Entiéndelo, Sakura. No podemos hacer nada más por él.

-¡No lo acepto! ¡¡No!!

Sintió la mano de Sai sobre la suya, produciendo un contacto que la hizo debilitarse todavía más, sintiendo las fuerzas perderse, como si la respiración la hubiera empezado a perder –Sakura… ¿Recuerdas cuando encontramos a aquel perrito en una misión y el pobre estaba tan mal herido que hubo que sacrificarlo, para evitarle más dolor, más agonía. Era necesario, era lo mejor para él. Por que el cachorro estaba enfermo y no era justo que sufriera tanto.

-Pero…

Sakura negó con la cabeza, tapándose los oídos y rogando por que pararan con aquello. Sai sin embargo volvió a tomarla de las manos, fijando su mirada en ella, mirándola a los ojos ¿Cuándo se suponía que Sai había aprendido a manejarla tan bien?

-Sakura… Sasuke no está bien.

Rememoró, vivió, y tomó su decisión, ella quería recordarlo, recordarlo como el antiguo Sasuke, quien a pesar de ser un insensible de lo peor, había algo humano en él. Había un muchacho que necesitaba tanto ser entendido y aunque ella nunca lo hubiera hecho, ella no quería tener como un último recuerdo de él esa enfermiza sensación de venganza que lo estaba autodestruyendo.

Sakura asintió unos días antes de Navidad.

-…Solo dejen que yo se lo diga a Naruto.

+-+-+-+

"**Y hoy que estoy tan despiadadamente solo, voy a detener esta carrera absurda. Déjame soñarte una vez mas, no te me aparezcas para ver que ya no eres a quien tanto ame, quiero despertar pensando que estas cerca, quiero despertar sin despertar"**

_Chao, Lola - Juan Fernando Velazco_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

-Sakura… Se me declaro ¿Sabes?

Naruto en ningún momento notó como las facciones de Sasuke por un breve instante se descolocaron, tanto que Sasuke tuvo que inclinarse levemente, su ojo semi cerrado empezaba a doler más. Naruto no notó nada de eso, por que por su mente todavía rondaba la última disposición de Konoha, Sasuke era un peligro y a los peligros había que eliminarlos. No podía tratarlo más como un amigo.

-Bien por ti, por lo menos alguien te llorara entonces.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke?- muy a su pesar Naruto miraba al suelo, con los ojos casi llenos de lágrimas –Siempre quise salvarte, pero ellos tienen razón. Tengo que salvarte…- Naruto se enderezó resplandeciendo casi inmediatamente toda la fuerza que tenía, opacando las lagrimas -…Incluso si es de ti mismo.

Ni siquiera cuando tuvieron su batalla en el valle del fin, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke casi lo mata, Naruto se sintió tan vacío, Naruto no lo notaba, pero mientras sus fuerzas se agotaban en Sasuke, su rostro no reflejaba nada, ni siquiera dolor, y fueron varios minutos los que pasaron, antes de que la furia de Sasuke despertará y en un inesperado movimiento lo agarrara del cuello, empujándolo contra una gran roca.

-¡¡Basta!!- Naruto vio el rostro de Sasuke, aquel ojo semi cerrado, de seguro ya no veía nada de aquel lado, el Uchiha que tenía enfrente no era más que un despojo del que conoció alguna vez -¡¿Por qué demonios no gritas como siempre, este no eres tú Naruto?!- Sasuke estaba gritando, gritando tan fuerte que por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo sintió vivo -¡No pienso luchar con alguien como tu, idi…!

Se supone que cuando peleas, esencialmente si es una lucha a muerte, tu oponente nunca debería abrazarte, no debería llorar sobre tu hombro, pero sobre todo si lo hiciera, eso no debería afectarte, no deberías quedarte estático, no deberías incluso sentir ganas de llorar también.

-Por favor… Por favor Sasuke. Vuelve en ti, vuelve Sasuke. Por favor… por favor…

Pero Naruto es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Naruto es impredecible.

Sasuke lo sabía, con todo lo que estaba haciendo se había vuelto un pos de guerra, por su culpa comenzaría una nueva guerra, el sería el causante, y Naruto nunca se lo permitiría. No permitiría que por lo que tanto ha luchado se venga abajo. No después de que por fin lo reconocieran, no después de que sin dudarlo todo Konoha le gritara 'Héroe'

…Aún así, Naruto no quería matarlo.

Pero eso no quería decir que no lo haría, Sasuke nunca supo si Naruto usó algún Jutsu ese día, pero su cuerpo ese día se debilitó, por eso es que abrazado a Naruto el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke se derrumbó.

+-+-+-+

"**Cuando me preocupo, prefiero guardar silencio, aunque deseo tanto hablar contigo y oír los rastros confundidos de tu voz, aquellos tan cercanos a tu corazón. Pero cuando recuerdo tu mano junto a la mía, siento que puedo ir donde quiera. Los milagros después de todo pueden suceder"**

_Tobira wo akete - ANZA_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía ya dieciocho años.

Lo descubrió rápidamente por el calendario que colgaba desde la pared en su habitación. Era diciembre y probablemente Navidad por la nieve que caía y esencialmente por que era de madrugada y el ruido en la calle todavía llegaba a sus oídos.

Año y más se le había ido en cama, inconsciente.

Pero cuando sintió algo a sus piernas moverse, el ver una cabellera rubia, no lo sorprendió. Año y más habían pasado y Naruto seguí ahí, junto a él. Sasuke ese día no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no pudo evitar querer llorar como lo hizo cuando se enteró de la verdad de su familia. Cuando descubrió l verdadero Itachi.

-¿Sasuke?- Naruto lucía mayor, verdaderamente mayor y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, Naruto tenía también dieciocho años, solo que al rubio se le notaban tanto, que verdaderamente le sorprendió. No tenía más el rostro de un niño -¡Sasuke!

Naruto tocó su rostro, cerciorándose de que no fuera un sueño.

-Basta… Idiota.

-¡Oh por…! Sasuke has despertado. ¡Por fin!

Naruto lo abrazó esta vez más brevemente que la última vez que él podía recordar.

-¿Lo ves, Sasuke? Es navidad, justo hoy- Naruto señaló la ventana y Sasuke descubrió que bastaba con una sonrisa en aquellas facciones, para que Uzumaki volviera a verse como un niño –Sakura-chan se pondrá tan feliz. De seguro llorara como una bebé dattebayo- Sasuke prefirió no mencionar que lo último que recordaba de él era su rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba -¡Iré por ella, de seguro está en la fiesta de navidad!

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Sasuke lo agarró del brazo.

Para Uchiha era difícil hablar con facilidad, el año inmóvil pesaba sobre todo su cuerpo –No… quiero… quédate…- la sonrisa de Naruto, esta vez mucho más relajada salió a relucir y en menos de dos segundos, Naruto ya estaba sentado otra vez en la silla junto a la cama, observando la respiración pausada de Sasuke –Lo sabes ¿Cierto?- Naruto dibujó la duda en su rostro, Sasuke quiso poder sonreír –Estoy ciego de mi ojo izquierdo.

Naruto agachó la cabeza, era obvio que Sasuke se daría cuenta apenas despertara, lo que le sorprendió fue que se lo tomara con tanta calma.

-Si, Tsunade lo descubrió unos meses atrás. Pero no importa puedes pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que te entrene a ser un excelente ninja con solo un ojo- Naruto se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su imprudencia y tapo su boca con los ojos abiertos en extremo. Sasuke en aquel momento sonrió.

-Eres un verdadero idiota-

Naruto asintió velozmente, sin dejar de tapar su boca.

-Sasuke…- la voz de Naruto se escuchó extraña por que después de todo seguía tapándola.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a superar esto juntos, Sasuke. Lo prometo.

Sasuke volvió a sentirse feliz, junto a Naruto una vez más.

+-+-+-+

"**Se, que no es un beso apasionado lo que dicta un amor eterno"**

_Si yo fuera tu - Servando y Florentino_

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Que terrible primer encuentro ocurrió ese día.

Cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Kazekage de la arena se encontraba de visita en Konoha, justo para la fiesta de navidad, afianzado alianzas con Konoha Gaara y sus hermanos habían aceptado la invitación del Rokudaime y disfrutar de las fiestas en aquel pueblo lleno de tantas personas amables, que parecían por fin haber encontrado su razón para vivir.

Pudo ver a una mujer de cabello negro con un niño de unos dos años andar de aquí para haya, el niño que parecía pegársele a cada rato a un Jounin de nombre Shikamaru si mal no recordaba, el cual ahora que lo notaba Temari pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

Pero lo importante no ocurrió en ese momento, lo importante ocurrió cuando retirado de los demás, Gaara había decidido tomarse un respiro de la multitud, luego de que para variar Naruto hubiera tomado la decisión de ir a visitar a su amigo al hospital para ver si por alguna suerte del destino, Uchiha despertaba. Gaara sabía desde que se despidió del rubio ojiazul que el Rokudaime de Konoha no volvería por lo que restaba de noche.

Pero regresando al punto, Sabaku se encontraba cerca de la salida cuando la presencia de Sai lo interceptó con una pequeña sonrisa el ANBU comenzó a hacerle una conversación inesperadamente entretenida, Gaara no lo conocía lo suficiente, rara vez se lo había topado. Pero después de aquellas pocas palabras descubrió el por que a Naruto se le había hecho tan fácil de incluirlo en su circulo de amigos.

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta.

-¿De que?

-Del muérdago

-¿Muérdago?

Gaara miro hacia el mismo lugar que miraba Sai y descubrió la particular hoja artificial que según había notado estaban colgadas por diferentes partes –En otros países es una costumbre que si dos personas se encuentran bajo un muérdago, estas deben besarse.

-¿Por qué deberían hacerlo?

-No lo sé, tradición- Sai continuaba mirando el dichoso muérdago, como si con solo verlo le trajera buenos recuerdos -Antes de que Naruto se fuera lo llevé bajo un muérdago y lo besé- Gaara se sorprendió, pero la sonrisa en Sai bastó para que el pelirrojo notará que aquello había sido muy importante para él –No reaccionó como esperaba-

-¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Respondió a mi beso- Gaara volvió a sorprenderse –Me tomó de las mejillas y nos besamos por un largo rato, luego me deseo una feliz navidad no sin antes recordarme que era un buen amigo y se marchó con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Eso… hizo?

-Si.

La sonrisa de Sai reflejó sinceridad, felicidad verdadera.

-Entonces… ustedes…

-No, Naruto lo dejó claro. Somos buenos amigos- Sai lo miró como si le sorprendiera que no entendiera, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El no era un experto en esos temas, apenas y empezaba a vivir como una persona normal –Pasé mucho tiempo leyendo sobre las personas, pero Naruto me enseñó que no hay libro que te pueda enseñar a sentir, por que todos sentimos de manera diferente. Lo que a mi me puede hacer reír o llorar a ti no- Sai por fin dejó la expresión melancólica -En fin… me tengo que ir.

Gaara solo asintió mirando sin saber donde, intentando interceptar esas palabras.

-Oh, por cierto… Feliz navidad.- La voz de Sai logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos por eso en cuanto el pelirrojo tuvo la oportunidad de girar para ver al muchacho de pelo negro, sus labios por primera vez tuvieron contacto con otros, sus ojos agua marina se abrieron en extremo y de aquella forma pudo ver como los ojos de Sai permanecían cerrados Sai lo estaba besando, aquella primera navidad.

Sai señaló el muérdago y con una sonrisa en el rostro se marchó.

Decir que las mejillas de Gaara se azoraron sería innecesario, sus labios un tanto enrojecidos le demostraron claramente que a él todavía le faltaba mucho por vivir, aún si ostentara un titulo tan grande como Kage.

+-+-+-+

"**Pero estaba programado que nos encontraríamos ahí, en ese apartamento, entre relojes quietos esa noche, tantísimos años después, después de lo debido, quiero decir. La trama de mi vida es la de un libro absurdo en lo que debería ir primero, va luego"**

_La virgen de los sicarios – Fernando Vallejo(*)_

**Haruno Sakura**

Ella se enteró un día después de navidad.

Sasuke había despertado, su alegría había vuelto y luego de tantos atenuantes Sakura por fin pudo ver una luz a final del camino, un poco de esperanza relucir, entonces lo abrazó, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó en que la alejaría como de costumbre, sin embargo a diferencia de cómo esperaba, Sasuke se dejó abrazar, ni siquiera la alejó cuando comenzó a llorar.

Pero Sakura no se llenó de esperanzas, por que era casi una mujer, por que había madurado, y hace mucho tiempo había entendido que Sasuke nunca la vería de otra forma, por que Sasuke no correspondió a su abrazo, tan solo se dejó abrazar y eso ya era pedir demasiado mucho.

-Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no le respondió, Sasuke en ese momento reparaba recién en el atuendo de Naruto, levemente diferente al usual, un poco más serio de lo normal, si no fuera por los colores extravagantes en la ropa, Sasuke hubiera dudado que fueran del ojiazul, pero en el fondo Sasuke sabía que ese día llegaría, y también en secreto a Sasuke le hubiera gustado estar despierto ese día.

El día en que Naruto cumplió su sueño.

…_El día en que se convirtió en el Rokudaime de Konoha._

De todos los años que estuvo fuera de Konoha, el pasado es el que más ansía haber vivido.

+-+-+-+-+

"**Hay lagrimas en tus ojos, no te avergüences por llorar, ya que yo también he visto ese lado oscuro cuando la noche cae sobre ti y si estas loco, se aún mas loco, no lo dejes todo dentro de ti, por que para cuando te sientas completamente solo, no lo estarás en realidad. ****Yo estaré a tu lado"**

_I'll stand by you - The pretenders_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Un año después de haberse levantado.

Luego de meses de re ubicación, luego de las tediosas miradas de muchos, que aún persistían, Sasuke se había vuelto a ubicar en un departamento, tenía casi un año en rehabilitación, su cuerpo cansado, casi había estado al borde la muerte, sin contar con las casi interminables cicatrices y malos recuerdos que con el tiempo Sasuke había aprendido ignorar.

Entonces una noche, 24 de diciembre más específicamente.

Naruto llegó para decirle que fueran a la dichosa fiesta de Konoha que duraría hasta navidad, que no hay nada mejor que pasar la noche buena con amigos, que los lazos, que la familia, que los compañeros, que los regalos, que el pueblo entero de Konoha, que quien sabe cuanta tontería más.

El corazón de Sasuke se encogió, Sasuke no tenía más lazos que Naruto.

Y Naruto tenía tantas personas a quien querer, y que lo querían también.

Extrañamente Sasuke recordó que no lloraba desde hace dos años. Extrañamente recordó que Naruto le había comentado de la declaración de Sakura, que había preferido no saber que había pasado entre esos dos, sino fuera por Naruto, Sasuke estaría tan vacío. Recordó a su hermano fallecido. Recordó que sino fuera por Sakura no tendría un apoyo, sino fuera por Kakashi no habría consejos. Sasuke los habían abandonado a todos.

Las lágrimas ese día lo habían vencido.

Naruto permaneció a su lado esa noche, hasta cerca de las diez de la noche cuando harto de todo Sasuke le grito que se marchara a la dichosa fiesta que de seguro todos lo esperaban. Naruto se negó, él lo hecho una vez más y contra todo imprevisto Naruto a la segunda accedió y se marcho.

Sasuke no esperaba que se quedara en su puerta esperando por que le abriera, pero aquello sencillamente lo había desconcertado.

+-+-+-+-+

"**Estamos en lugares separados, existe una gran distancia entre nosotros, y por primera vez desde que estamos separados me he dado cuenta de ello. Por eso tengo la esperanza de que mi felicidad te alcance"**

_Super fresh - Arashi_

**Uzumaki Naruto **

Para cuando llegó todos sus amigos se encontraban riendo, festejando, entregando regalos, sonriendo, Naruto se sintió tan bien, en especial cuando fue recibido con aplausos y gritos de bienvenida por los aldeanos, saludo a tantas personas que tuvo la sensación de no querer marcharse nunca, luego recordó el por que de su ida.

Reunió a sus amigos más rápido de lo que esperaba y aunque muchos duraron de su idea, por el hecho principal de que Sasuke podía botarlos de inmediato, ninguno se pudo negar, así que a escondidas de medio mundo, tomaron un poco de comida, bebida y algo para hacer ruido, y los ninjas de aquella generación incluyendo a un par de sensei caminaron junto al Hokage en la mitad de la noche. Hacia un mismo lugar.

-Feliz navidad, Sasuke.

En el momento que Uchiha abrió la puerta, Naruto no dudó en abrirla todavía más, todos y cada uno de los ninjas que una vez se enfrentaron en las pruebas Chunin, lo más cercanos claro está, se encontraban ahí, incluyendo uno que otro sensei. Sasuke no lo entendía todos estaban ahí, en su casa, en la casa de un traidor, se organizaron tan rápido que en menos de media hora ya todos se encontraban riendo, bromeando, conversando, bailando.

Su casa estaba llena de risas, risas que no eran solo las de Naruto, por primera vez su casa podía ser llamada un hogar y lo sentía tan inverosímil. Miró a Naruto a su lado, y él solamente le sonrío antes de soltar una carcajada de seguro su rostro reflejaba total sorpresa, Kiba y Chouji se les unieron y conversaron como si nada con ellos, a pesar de que él no pronunció palabra alguna.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. Nunca has dejado de serlo- Naruto le susurro bajamente aquel día –Por eso quise regalarte algo verdaderamente valioso. Demostrarte que tienes buenos amigos a pesar de todo. ¿Funcionó?

-Tal vez.

Para cuando se dio cuenta Naruto lo abrazaba por el cuello, sacudiendo sus cabellos, Sasuke de inmediato lo golpeó.

+-+-+-+

"**No se si es amor, pero se le parece"**

_It must have been love - Roxette_

**Sai**

Lo volvió a ver un año después, no fue en navidad, fue una semana después de navidad justo antes de que se acabará el año, pero valió la pena, le sonrió y notó que lo evitaba, lo evitaba tan seriamente que incluso provocó en Sai algo que si no se equivocaba llamaban 'ternura'

-La vez pasada hablamos tranquilamente, ahora por que no me hablas.

-La vez pasada no pensé que podrías agarrártela con mis labios.

Sai soltó una carcajada, fue tan inevitable.

-Kazakage-sama ¿No está exagerando?

-Da igual, de todas formas prefiero pensar que fue por el muérdago. Es una tradición después de todo ¿No?

-Si…

Sai no lo dudó, volvió a agarrarlo del cuello y unió sus labios, si el pelirrojo con eso no lo entendía más directo no podía ser, por lo menos eso le había dicho Naruto. Dejó que una de sus manos recorriera el brazo derecho de Gaara hasta llegar a su mano y en ella dejar un pequeño dije que Sai cuidaba casi desde que era un niño.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- esta vez Gaara si lo alejó con más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado, sin embargo el muchacho en ningún momento le devolvió el pequeño dije.

-Lo que hago se llama besar.

-Tu…

-¡Gaara!- Kankuro, Shikamaru y Temari aparecieron inmediatamente observando el lugar de un lado a otro mientras el pelirrojo parecía querer lucir normal –Sentimos tu chakra alterarse ¿Estas bien?- Kankuro caminó hacía su hermano menor, intentando comprobarlo con sus propio ojos, Sai esperó que el Kazekage lo acusará o mínimo lo mirara mal, pero al contrario de todo. Gaara lo miró inexplicablemente pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

-No es nada, volvamos.

Sai solo observó al grupo marcharse mientras Shikamaru pronunciaba un 'Que problemático' en voz baja, rascando su cabeza, Gaara no volvió a mirarlo, pero Sai desde su lugar pudo ver como el Kazekage apretaba en su puño derecho el pequeño dije que el acababa de regalarle.

Sai entonces pudo volver a sonreír, Naruto lo había dicho.

"_Gaara y Sasuke se parecen un poco, con ellos la expresión más mínima… cuenta."_

+-+-+-+

"**Y la verdad mas absoluta estaba en sus ojos, sin atenuantes, sin que le importara un carajo lo que pensara usted o en lo que sostengo yo, de eso es lo que me había enamorado. De su verdad"**

_La virgen de los sicarios - Fernando Vallejo_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

-Amo la navidad.

Naruto como siempre se encontraba en su casa, debería estar en la torre del Hokage o recorriendo la aldea, pero en vez de eso se encontraba en su departamento incordiándolo para variar, por que justo hoy y por disposición del Rokudaime 'casualmente' Sasuke no tenía misión alguna.

Ambos rondaban los veintiún años, tanto tiempo entre ellos y a la vez aquella amistad tan fortalecida, destruida y vuelta a re armar seguía viva, Sasuke lo conocía, Naruto lo conocía. Sasuke estaba seguro de que amistad más fuerte que esa no podía existir. No habían puntos intermedios, todo se resumía a una sola frase 'Eres mi amigo' y ahí se acababa el mundo entero. Sasuke por fin lo había comprendido.

-Me gusta la noche buena, pero prefiero por mucho la navidad…

El problema ocurrió cuando un día Sasuke descubrió que a sus sentimientos la palabra 'Amistad' le quedaba chica, Sasuke siempre fue inteligente, así razonarlo y aceptarlo, incluso esconder sus sentimientos recientemente descubiertos no fue difícil. Sin embargo Sasuke no contó con el factor de imprevisibilidad que conlleva consigo el amor. Nada puede ser controlado.

-…Pero faltan tantas horas.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo entre ambos, que podría considerarse imposible el sentir algo como eso. Sasuke incluso pensó en que se trataba de una manera extraña en la que su corazón reaccionaba, por que después de todo el casi no tenía experiencia en lo que mantener lazos se refería. No sentía ganas de besarlo o abrazarlo, era tan solo quererlo un poco más de lo que deseaba. Era simplemente su corazón agitadamente loco cuando se le acercaba. Eran tan solo Sasuke y su conciencia que en secreto soñaban con él.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando, imbécil?!

-Naruto… eres tan molesto.

No ocurrió de manera violenta, ni rápida, ni de sorpresa.

Sasuke se movió con cuidado, tranquilamente, pidiendo permiso con cada movimiento, Naruto se quedó callado frente a él, para cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de Naruto, Sasuke recordó tardíamente que no sabía besar, pero aquello pareció no importarle a Uzumaki por que en cuanto sintió las manos de Naruto en su nuca afianzando el beso. Sasuke sintió que una vez más tenía tanto que aprender de su mejor amigo.

Cuando se alejaron pudo sentir la respiración del otro sobre su rostro. Pudo ver su sonrisa y aunque no lo deseó, Sasuke se permitió sonreír, ampliamente, como no lo hacía desde que era un niño, amplió su sonrisa sin problemas. Esa navidad Sasuke sintió su corazón repletarse de felicidad, su alma llena y que el solo hecho de poder respirar era tan gratificantes. Cosas que jamás ningún otro ser humano lo escucharía de sus labios.

-¿Sabes? Amo la navidad y espero durante todo el año por ella- Naruto se separó un poco, aprovechando que Sasuke se encontraba todavía sentado, se movió ligeramente hasta quedar recostado, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sasuke. Eran cerca de las siete de la noche, faltaban horas para la navidad y Naruto solo pudo cerrar los ojos y sonreír -…Pero si me toca esperar así por ella, creo que podría esperar por mucho más tiempo.

-Idiota.

Sasuke solamente le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente y recostó su cabeza en el espaldar del mueble, cerró los ojos al igual que Naruto y sonrió. Por primera vez en tantos años Sasuke podía decir que quizás y no había nada de malo en sonreír, muy de vez en cuando y por el momento solo frente a Uzumaki Naruto.

+-+-+-+

"**Imagina a las personas viviendo la vida en paz, sin nada por que morir o matar, tu dirás que soy un soñador, pero no soy el único, y espero que algún día te nos unas y así el mundo será uno solo. No es tan difícil de lograr"**

_Imagine - John Lennon_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

El ruido de los fuegos artificiales lo despertó.

Se encontró con su cabeza todavía sobre las piernas de Sasuke y el otro igual de dormido que él, sacudió su cabeza con algo de fuerza y al contemplar el reloj se fijó en que eran casi las dos de la mañana. Había olvidado ir a la fiesta de navidad, aunque para el momento lo más seguro era que la fiesta continuara.

-Oye… ¿Qué tanto piensas?

-Sasuke, pensé que dormías.

-El ruido me levantó.

Naruto sonrió y con su carácter impulsivo para nada disfrazado tomó por las mejillas a Sasuke y acercándose a él depositó un ligero beso –Vamos a la fiesta.

-Naruto no creo que sea buena idea. Pero… Solo un par de horas.

-¡Perfecto!- Naruto sonrió –Pero será después de mi regalo.

-¿Regalo?

-Ya es navidad- lo escuchó gritar mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo entre los cajones de su casa ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Naruto guardar un regalo para él en su propia casa? Decidió no pensarlo demasiado, así que estiró su cuerpo y movió un poco la cabeza antes de caminar a la cocina por un poco de agua –Te va a encantar- Sasuke prefirió omitir la sorpresa que le causó tener a Naruto tan velozmente detrás suyo y sin que lo hubiera notado.

_Naruto se convertía en un mejor ninja cada día._

Tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos y la abrió sin apuro, enarcó una ceja en cuanto terminó de abrirla, elevó la mirada hacía un sonriente Naruto suponiendo que se trataba de un error -¿Este es tu regalo para mi?

-Si- Sasuke volvió a contemplar la caja completamente vacía y sonrío irónico

-¿Aire? ¿Acaso te has terminado de volver loco, idiota?

-Casi…- Habló Naruto quitándole la caja de las manos –Pero lo vas a necesitar después de esto- La caja quedó en el piso mientras Sasuke volvía a sentir sus labios entrar en contacto con los de Naruto, los brazos del menor rodear su cuello y empezar a seguirle el ritmo no fue tan difícil.

Si, Naruto era un excelente ninja, pero él lo era también.

Si, Naruto estaba rodeado de personas a las que querer y que lo querían también, pero él tenía a un inseparable Naruto a su lado, algo que nadie más podía tener.

Si, él era un traidor, pero Naruto lo valoraba como el mejor de los amigos.

Si, y doliera a quien le doliera dentro de esas cuatro paredes Uchiha Sasuke era feliz.

Si, y doliera a quien le doliera junto a Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto era feliz también.

+-+-+-+

"**Durante mi niñez tenía hermosos sueños en los que subía a un globo y volaba, por eso si veo un globo en el cielo, mi corazón recuerda esos bellos momentos, y aunque el tiempo pase y aunque lo olvide lograre guardarlo todo en un globo rojo para poder volar muy alto en el cielo con mis recuerdos y sueños olvidados"**

_Ballons - DBSK_

**Umino Iruka**

No fue tan necesario como esperaba.

La ausencia de Naruto ese día, marcó lo que Iruka ya venía esperando desde hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Alguien ha visto donde se ha metido Naruto?

Kiba junto a la mayoría de los ninjas de su edad se movilizaban de un lado a otro, Konohamaru de seguro platicando con Udon se mantenían lejos de las miradas, era casi imposible de pensar que aquel muchachito que hace unos años llamaba de un lado para otro a Naruto 'Niichan' fuera ahora un adulto, bueno un casi adulto, todavía demasiado joven como para considerarlo uno.

Sakura sin embargo ya no mostraba rastros de tristeza o infelicidad, ya no arrastraba consigo lágrimas perdidas, por que Sakura lo había aceptado incluso mucho antes que el mismo Sasuke o Naruto esos sentimientos inevitables que algún día llegarían.

-¡Muchachos!

La bulla que arrastró consigo Naruto ha su llegada ya no lo extrañaba, por el simple hecho de que desde siempre había sido así, Naruto venía a diferencia de antes, con Sasuke a su lado, no importaron algunas miradas fuera de lugar, no importaron unos comentarios para nada agradables. Importó en ese momento que todos los amigos de Naruto se acercaron, se acercaron a confirmar que también eran amigos de Sasuke.

Iruka bebió desde su lugar un poco de vino. Kakashi a su lado contemplaba con la misma nostalgia a los ahora adultos jóvenes que alguna vez tuvieron el placer de cuidar y enseñar.

Naruto sonreía, el pequeño niño que un día le preguntó por la navidad y que entusiasmado dijo tener solo un sueño se encontraba ahí. Cumpliendo su sueño, disfrutando de una navidad junto a amigos, junto a una familia. Tantos años después.

Iruka sonrió feliz, su deseo había sido escuchado.

_Naruto era feliz._

+-+-+-+

"**Veo al final de mi rudo camino, Que fui yo el arquitecto de mi propio destino"**

_En paz - Amado Nervo_

**+-+-**FIN**-+-+**

_¿Extenso?_

_Pues si y demasiado se los puedo asegurar, creo que este supero y por mucho al de 'El chico que me gusta' definitivamente tengo que hacer algo con esto de escribir demasiado, bueno este fic lo iba a publicar para navidad, pero luego por una cosa y la otra no pude, principalmente por que se me fue un poco la inspiración._

_Pero me alegra tanto haberlo terminado, tenía esta idea rondando desde hace tiempo, y me alegra haberla compartido con ustedes, espero sinceramente que les haya agradado, la verdad no sabía como sacar un final feliz, esencialmente por que he leído el manga y me da tanta ¿Pena? el caso de Sasuke, Naruto ya aceptó que debía destruirlo y todo eso. Me dio tanta pena en lo que se ha convertido Sasuke. Va a terminar mal. Por eso es que hay un poco de narración por aquí y por allá haciendo referencia al manga y su historia original._

_Saliendo de mis divagaciones muchas de las frases que utilice son de canciones, pero hay dos que no que pertenecen al libro de Fernando Vallejo 'La virgen de los Sicarios' un libro que mandaron a leer para un deber ¿Pueden creer que manden ese tipo de libros a leer? Hasta yo me sorprendí, quien lo haya leído lo entenderá, pero extrañamente me agradó._

_No tengo mucho que decir, y no se molesten conmigo por favor, pronto actualizaré mis fic, pero es que este es un proyecto que tenía desde hace tanto. Asi que espero que hayan disfrutado de mi Fic Navideño Atrasadíiiiisimo._

_Por cierto este fic, es mi regalo también atrasado de navidad para __**Hitomi-miri**_ _como ya te lo dije antes ¡Me fascino tu regalo, muchas gracias! Y por supuesto que recibí el dibujo que me mandaste anteriormente, sino me equivoco de Itachi. Miriam en serio ¡Que gran talento! Dibujas muy bien, yo para el arte no soy muy buena apenas para los instrumentos musicales y como verás escribo mas o menos bien. _

_Y ahora si para no molestarlos más me despido._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Nesly._


End file.
